Whitey Bay
| jva = Yuka Shioyama }} Whitey Bay is an infamous New World pirate captain known as the "Ice Witch". She was one of the many pirates who were subordinate to Whitebeard and journeyed to Marineford to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution. Appearance Whitey Bay has long, flowing blue hair, full lips and always has a confident expression on her face. She sports a short striped dress closed by laces that have flower-shaped buttons, with loose sleeves, and a scarf. She also wears a polka-dotted bandanna, and over it a light blue and purple pirate hat with her Jolly Roger in the center, a skull with a snowflake design. She also sports a cape, hanging from her back. Personality Having only appeared on a small number of occasions, there is little of her personality that can be ascertained as of late, aside from a confident stance and a somewhat laid-back demeanor. She also seems very loyal to Whitebeard, as she answered his call to arms to save Ace. Abilities and Powers Whitey Bay is a pirate who has managed to make herself an infamous reputation in the New World and to become a subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates. Weapons In the anime, she is seen wielding a sword. Pirate Ship Whitey Bay's pirate ship is an . It made its debut in Chapter 556 and Episode 465. Whitey's icebreaker has a steel-plated hull instead of a wooden hull seen on most other ships in the series so far. Also in place of a figurehead, the ship has a snowflake insignia on the front. On board the ship is the cabin which also has snowflakes painted on the walls, and has cannons mounted on top. There are masts and sails with the front sail having the crew's Jolly Roger painted on it. Because of the ship's steel-plated hull, it boasts higher offensive and defensive capabilities. Its main purpose is to break through ice-covered waters, including the sea of ice created by Admiral Aokiji. This made her ship the only one of the entire Whitebeard Pirates and allies capable of continuing onward, while the rest were trapped by the ice. Additionally, her ship broke through a section of Marineford's wall.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Whitey Bay's ship breaks through the ice created by Aokiji. History Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Upon learning that Ace was going to be executed, Whitey Bay and her crew joined forces with several other pirates and Whitebeard's crew to rescue Ace. Arriving at Marineford, as the war with the Marines began, the pirates found their ships frozen at sea by Aokiji. However, this setback did not stop Whitey Bay and her crew. Due to their ship being an icebreaker, they simply broke through the ice. As they sailed, they created another opening in the Marine's formations for which Whitebeard and his subordinates could progress through besides the opening created by Little Oars Jr. earlier.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Aokiji freezes the Marineford bay, trapping Whitebeard and his allies' ships As the battle raged on and events unfolded, Whitey Bay and the other pirates were instructed to stop attacking Marineford straightforwardly. Whitebeard noticed something was going on with the Marines and thus instructed Bay and the rest to instead attack the base from the sides.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 559, Whitey Bay and the rest of Whitebeard's subordinates are instructed to change their tactics against Marineford. She was not seen again for the remainder of the war. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, she along with the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc She, along with the rest of the crew attended Whitebeard and Ace's funeral at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai Trivia *Her name is very similar to the English town Whitley Bay, which is somewhat famous for its ice rink. References Site Navigation ca:Whitey Bay de:Whitey Bay it:Whitey Bay Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters Category:Marineford Characters